Ferocious Supernatural Guardians
''Ferocious Supernatural Guardians & Digital Fusion Kai Masters: The Legend Of The Four Ultimate Dragons, The Primordial Beast Gods, The First Ascendant & The Second Dragon God, The Second True Dragon, & New Generation Of Heroes in The Infinite Universe ''is a fan fictional multi-crossover series. The Neon Sailor Soldiers & The Digi-Destined are joining forces with other heroes in this series. Plot Sailor Solider Universe Neon Sailor Soldiers / Holy Council Of The Solar System Asterio Sailors Moon Kingdom Sailor Senshi Elite Guard Legendary Sailors Knimoku Sailor Senshi Grand Council Sailor Senshi Supreme Commamnders / Senshi Primes Sailor Senshi Grand Council Members Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Resdients Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Elite Guard Colossus Crew Sailor Senshi Outside The Solar System Sailor Animates Digi-Destined / Fusion Heart Fighters Original Digi-Destined / Fusion Generals #''Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon'' ##''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GoliathKabuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, WaruPlesiomon'' #''Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon'' ##''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' #''Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Agewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' #''Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, MeridianExamon'' #''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, VenomMinervamon / PosionMervamon'' #''Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, WildDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode.'' #''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' ##''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' #''Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon'' ##''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' #''Angie Hasaegawa & Ogremon'' ##''Etemon, KingEtemon, MagisterEtemon'' #''Felix Tsukyomi & Kaiyromon'' ##''Kingdramon, MetalKingdramon, BlitzKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon God Mode'' #''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' ##''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, SeraphimGaogamon'' #''Michael Tsukyomi & Dorumon'' ##''Dorgamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, GammaAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Carol Yamamoto & Commandramon'' ##''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, ShadowDarkdramon, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' #''Peter Haruno & Ryudamon'' ##''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CelestialDianamon, Olympianmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' #''Yudai Kimura & Veemon'' ##''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlfroceVeedramon X, UlfroceVeedramon Future Mode, ImperialUlfroceVeedramon'' #''Ayaka Hasaegawa & Guilmon'' ##''Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Megidramon / Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, BlitzMegidramon / BlazeGallantmon'' #''Edward Kino & Hagrurumon'' ##''Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MutantAndromon / SteelixCraniamon'' #''Kimiko "Kimi" Kasasumori & Renamon'' ##''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Kuzuhamon'' #''T.J. Hatake & Monodramon'' ##''Strikedramon, Cyberdramon, Justimon, SuperiorJustimon'' #''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' ##''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Faith Mode, CelestialLaylamon'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Autobot Combiners Mini-Cons Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Cybertron Elite Guard Maximals Sonic Heroes Battle Brawlers Original Battle Brawlers Guardian Bakugan Keyblade Order Of Light & Darkness Head Masters / Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Keybalde Warriors Angels God Seraphim Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Winx Club Legendary Duelists Dragons Ultimate Dragons Holy Dragon Dark Dragon Twilight Dragon Life Dragon True Dragon Dragon God Section 13 & The J-Team Zodiac Masters Time-Space Administration Bureau Allies Worlds TV Series Movies Video Games Trivia *Serenity, Rias, Kazarina, & Medaka are born from The Tree Of Beginning, like Ophis, 666(Trihexa), & Great Red. *Kazarina Kamiki Jurai is the adopter daughter of Lady Seto & The Juraiian Royal Family, she is just as powerful as The First Generation Juraian Royal Tree Ships and Tsunami, she is called The Angelic Devil Princess Of Jurai, Jurai's Light Hawk Dragon, Goddess Of Crestion & Destruction, The Strongest & Most Beautiful Woman In Jurai, The Emerald Light Hawk Queen, The Emerald Infinite True Dragon God Empress, & The Zero Goddess Of Infinite Life. *Kazarina can create 10 Light Hawk Wings just like Tsunami. *Serenity joined The Angels. She ia adopted by Queen Selenity & The White Moon Family, she is more powerful than the moon goddess, Selene; she known as The Holy Dragon, The Most Powerful Seraphim Dragon In The Moon & Heaven, The Supreme Holy Dragon Goddess, Queen Of The Eternal Light, The Golden Infinite Holy True Dragon God Empress, The Holy Cross Flame Meteor Dragon, & Queen Of The Brightest Holy Light & Ultimate Ruler Of All Hearts. *The Neon Sailor Senshi are direct descendtas of The Primordial Beast Gods who defeated and destroyed Chaos long ago. *The Neon Sailor Soldiers are picked to be Serenity's bodyguards. *Rias joined The Devils. She is adopted by Sirzechs Lucifer & The Gremory clan, she fought alongside The Anti-Satan Faction in The Satan Civil War. She is known as The Dark Dragon, Messenger of Chaos, Crimson Darkness, The Ultimate Queen Of The Underworld, The Supreme Dark Dragon Lady, The Crimson Infinite Dark True Dragon God Empress, Dark Ruin Dragon, & Sovereign Of The Blackest Darkness. *Misato Diablous is The duaghter of The True Dragon, Great Red & The direct descendant odf The riginal Mammon & Limbo Blaze Mistress, Katarina Mammon. *Ritsuko Apollyon is the daughter of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & the direct descednat of The Original Satan & Gravity / Time Master, Raiagiku Satan. *Medaka joined The Fallen Angels. She is adopted by Azazel: The Govenor-General. She is considered to be more powerful than him & the other Fallen Angel Leaders. She is known as The Twilight Dragon, Messiah of Order, Sapphire Holy Darkness, The True Queen Of The Heavenly Darkness, Dark Holy Maiden, The Sapphire Infinite Dark Holy True Dragon God Empress, Dark Holy Dragon, & Messiah Of The Holy Darkness. *Raynare is an Opanim-class Fallen Angel, she is considered to be the strongest female Angel before she fell from Heaven & joined Grigori, She is often proclaimed as The Princess Of The Ophanim. Category:Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Galaxy Star Storm Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Neo Sailor Moon Primordial God X-Dragon Storm Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Dragon Storm Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Primordial X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Infinity Primordial Dragon X-Storm Fan Fictions